Jenko
Jenko is the ruler of the nation of jenko and joined the game on August 14, 2008. He joined the Confederation of Organized Nations on the same day after being recruited by Ojiras Ajeridas. On 10 September 2008 Jenko was made Recruitment Deputy of CON by Ojiras Ajeridas. During his membership at CON, he fought 2 wars against rogue nations and helped bolster CON membership from 130 to 200 members. On the 30th September 2008 He left CON due to a dissatisfaction with the inactivity and unwillingness of the residing government to embrace modernization or maintain existing infrastructure. He moved to the Imperium of Mutual Defense on the same date due to relationships forged with one of their leaders, Casey3927. Jenko began recruiting immediately upon arrival and gained the role of Minister of Recruitment on the 6th October 2008. On 19 November, Jenko was promoted to Regent of IMD and was charged with taking temporary control of the Recruitment and Foreign Affairs Departments. Whilst in temporary care of these departments he participated in helping the ministers of the treasury and military in renovating their departments. He created a new military and tech dealing forum with which the alliance could easily maintain. On 12 December, Jenko was elected High Lord of the Imperium of Mutual Defense after the resignation of former High Lord Joffrey. On January 27 IMD merged into Veritas Aequitas and Jenko moved into the High Council. On February 28, He resigned from government and on March 10, left the alliance altogether. On the same date he applied to The Order of the Paradox and was accepted 3 days later. He soon took the role of knight hospitaller, working for the alliance and also fought in the Karma War, fighting a nation each from Invicta, UPN and BAPS, picking up 300,000 casualties and being nuked 7 times. On the 14th August 2009, Jenko became Grand Treasurer of TOP. After serving one full, 2 month term as Grand Treasurer, he declined a second term. On January 29, 2010, the TOP-C&G War war began. Jenko was part of the second wave of the TOP attack, declaring war in the second week on 2 ODN nations. He was later countered by a further 2 ODN nations. When these wars ended, he was attacked by 3 Mushroom Kingdom nations and later staggered by a further two ODN nations and again by another 2 MK nations. During the war, the nation of jenko collected over 1,000,000 additional casualties, consumed 24 Nukes and fired 14 sucessful nuclear weapons. He also lost over 9000 infrastructure and hit ZI. Whilst the TOP-C&G War was being fought, Jenko was appointed TOP's Grand Inductor on February 14, 2010. On March 8, TOP's GrandMaster Avernite resigned from his duty. SkyGreenChick was subsequently promoted to fill the vacant position with Jenko following her to take the position of Grand Hospitaller. Jenko signed the peace terms on behalf of TOP bringing an end to a drawn out war. With the end of the war and the end of his term in April, Jenko retired from politics but his membership of TOP remains intact. On December 9, 2010, Jenko was elected the 15th Grand Master of The Order of the Paradox after leaving retirement the week prior. During his term he signed The Unholy Alliance on behalf of TOP with the Mushroom Kingdom. On the 7th of February, Jenko signed the declaration of war for TOP in defense of MK against SNAFU, 64Digits, NADC and TSI in the Doomhouse-NPO War. Nebula-X Declared on TOP in retaliation and TOP later declared war on Carpe Diem. On February 10, Jenko was re-elected as Grand Master unopposed. He was re-elected for a third term on April 10, equaling the record for most consecutive election wins for a Grand Master. On the 28th of April 2011, Jenko resigned as Grand Master and on May 15, left the alliance to help the newly re-forming Grämlins. This caused some tension in TOP as Jenko had left his position as Grand Master mid term due to RL issues, and was joining to help a new alliance during what would still have been his term in office. After a short while in Grämlins, he left to join the Orange Defense Network. On the 12th of September 2011, Jenko rejoined The Order of the Paradox to be back with old friends. He was elected to the Heptagon of the alliance in October 2011, February 2012, and later served as Councillor at Large in August/September 2012. During his time on the Heptagon, Jenko voted to approve the declaration of war on the New Polar Order in the Grudge War fighting several NpO targets. He later voted to approve the NpO surrender terms that involved reparations of 125,000 technology. In November 2013 Jenko fought two New Sith Order nations, one Non Grata nation, one New Pacific Order nation, and one Global Alliance and Treaty Organization nation in the Disorder War. Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Member of The Order of the Paradox